Unbreakable chains
by Bubbles90
Summary: The only thing they wanted was freedom. To live a normal and happy life like everyone else. However, that hope had been taken from them at a young age, leaving scars, which will never vanish. But no matter what, their bond will never be broken. As it's an Unbreakable Chain. Rated M A collab with the amazing Hiyoritu :) we hope you enjoy OC 1 x Kusanagi Oc 2 x Mikoto ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Miu's Pov**_

"Yumi, don't let go."

Gripping her arm tighter, I pull her through the empty rooms.

"Boss they're getting away."

No more, I wouldn't let them hurt her anymore.

"Miu, we can't."

How long had it been, since we'd seen the sun, the sky, felt the breeze or had the earth beneath our feet.

"Stop crying Yumi, I promise we'll be ok."

Wiping away her tears, I hear them approaching, their feet thundering down the empty halls towards us.

"Jump hurry up Yumi, I can only protect you for so long on my own."

"What abo-."

Shoving her through the window, I hold my breath and pray, to whatever God was out there, that she'd make it, that she could finally be free from a life of pain and suffering, inflicted from the men that stood before me.

"You little bitch, where is she?"

"You're gonna get extra from the boss tonight."

Feeling my skin crawl as they began to close in, I hold my breath and close my eyes, waiting for them to finally take away my freedom.

"What? What the hell is that fire?"

Opening my eyes, I see my opportunity and quickly dive out of the window.

"That crazy bitch! Get her before the boss gets back!"

Falling, the sun was bright, the breeze was so cold against my skin. I saw the ground approaching, was this truly the end?

"MIU."

As a hand grabs my wrist I look towards my sister, her big blue eyes staring straight at me, I could see the panic behind them, as she pulled me towards her.

"You idiot, how could you do something so foolish, like pushing me out a window?!"

She was alive, as her hand gripped me tighter; we slowly made our way down the building.

"We have to go now, Yumi."

As bright red flames engulfed the building around us, I quickly pulled her away.

"What was that?"

"Maybe that's, what they've trained us for."

As we run through the streets of some foreign place, I feel my feet ache from the ground beneath us, but we couldn't stop here, not now that we were free. Finally free.

"Where will we go?"

Turning to face her, I can see a few stray tears fall down her cheeks.

"I...I don't know."

I didn't have any answers to the questions she wanted to know, I just knew that we would be safe, as long as we were together we would protect each other, we didn't need anyone else and we didn't want anyone else.

"Let's just find somewhere and go from there ok, Yumi?"

As she gives me a small nod, we swiftly make our way towards some abandoned buildings.

I could feel my body growing more exhausted with each step, but I had to push myself now, for her.

"Sleep."

* * *

 ** _Yumis POV_**

It was dusty and the hard cemented floor beneath our feet was as cold as the wind that came through the windows.

I was leaning against Miu, who was now asleep.

Finally she looked like she was at peace.

We never had a chance to sleep peacefully. Nightmares had haunted us and our fear of waking up and being back there in that place, that horrible reality we'd been trapped in for years, still plagued our minds.

I saw the smallest of smiles form across her lips and I couldn't help but wonder what she's dreaming of...

Looking outside the window, I noticed the single rays of light beginning to surface. The sky was clad in a red and orange color as the sun began to show itself.

It had only been yesterday that we were still imprisoned. Locked away from the outside and kept in a dark cold world all of our own.

Even though we managed to escape, I knew I couldn't sleep yet.

Miu had saved us from that place and as soon as we had found shelter, she nearly fainted. I knew she'd pushed herself to hard.

We had found a small, old mattress in one of the upper floors and decided to rest.

No one had been following us. Maybe it was because of that fire?

However, I couldn't keep the dark thoughts, that were occupying my mind, away. What If we were found? Miu deserved to finally rest.

She was the one who protected me. She always had been the one.

Therefore, now that she finally gets to rest, I can't just do the same.

I wanted to protect her too. Even If it's just like this.

Still…what should we do now? We were finally free.

But besides each other, we don't have anything. Nothing at all.

Even the clothes that we are currently wearing couldn't even be described as clothes.

All white, but dirty from the fall and running through the dirt, with bloodstains all over them, we couldn't go into any city like that.

And even If we would go. What then? We can't go to anyone for help. We won't.

I felt the fear welling up inside me as my body trembled.

Shouldn't we be finally free now?

Yet there are so many more obstacles ahead of us.

The more I thought of what had happened and what was going to come, the worse my headache got. Tears started to form in my eyes just thinking about it all and my hands began to tremble with memories flooding back into my mind.

Just as I wanted to let my eyes rest for a bit to calm down, I heard something shuffling beside me.

"Mmh Yumi? You're already awake?"

"Miu…"

I smiled lightly. Tears threatening to fall again.

Even If we're going to have a hard path ahead of us. Miu is still at my side. We have each other.

As I snuggled up against her, I finally let out the tears, which I'd held back for so long. I felt her softly soothe me, as my emotions continued to come flooding out.

I'm so scared of what's to come. I'm scared of what misfortune life has set out for us. I'm scared to have anyone try to separate us again, hurt us again, use us again.

But even If I'm scared I know that Miu will protect me, protect us.

We are in this together and we won't let each other go ever again.

* * *

 ** _Miu's POV_**

I watched as Yumi finally drifted into sleep, her cheeks where stained with tears and I felt the guilt welling up inside me, I heard her soft even breaths as I pulled myself away from her. I saw the bruises on her skin, as my own tears threatened to fall.

I hadn't protected her, like I'd promised.

I had failed her.

Staring around the empty room, I knew we'd have to leave, to find somewhere new, somewhere safe.

I felt my stomach ache painfully, as I attempted to search for food. However, in this place, there would be nothing.

She must be hungry. Should I leave and get something? Would she know if I left her?

I wouldn't be out for long, but what if they found me? I couldn't let them have her again.

Arguing with myself was getting me nowhere. I had to do this for her.

"It's only for a little while Yumi."

Slipping through the door, I stumble my way down the street. My feet ached, but I would do this.

I watched, as people passed by me, thinking nothing more than that I was a beggar.

How foolish of them.

Skillfully lifting a wallet was child's play. As I proceeded to buy a few things, I quickly made my way back.

I saw the anger in her eyes, as I stepped through the door and I saw the tears, that she wanted to shed, as I held up a small bag.

"You should change, there's blood on your clothes."

"Where did you get this Miu?"

I heard the sadness in her voice, as she hesitantly took the bag from me.

"Don't worry about it."

Pinching her cheeks softly, I watched as the tears fall down her face once again.

"You looked like you were going to cry."

"I'm only crying because my cheeks hurt, Miu."

"You should eat something, ok Yumi?"

As her arms wrap around me, I feel safe. Even if it's only for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yumi's Pov_**

"Miu! I'm back!"

"Ah Yumi!"

Throwing her arms around my neck, she hugged me, surprising me before I could say anything else.

A smile tugged at my lips, as I felt her warmth. It's good to be back.

"Yumi why did you take so long? I was worried sick!"

"Sorry Miu. I told you I'd go out to the library."

"Eeh? When?" Miu began to pout, as she sulked in the corner, her head buried against her knees.

"After you picked a fight with those thugs." I nonchalantly answered. Her head quickly snapped towards me, as she gave me an exaggerated look of confusion.

"Can't remember…" She sulked, obviously remembering that scene and now noticing how I was right once again.

I quickly patted her on her head to soothe her childish ways, as her face brightened once more.

A smirk crossed her lips, probably recalling how she beat those guys from the alley only a few hours ago.

We had gotten use to the random thugs, that approached us on a daily basis, considering that we didn't live in the best part of town.

Not that we could afford to live anywhere better, we were always going from place to place, changing our location, yet we were never really comfortable enough to call anywhere home.

Not that we could. We had a real knack for getting into trouble.

The last two years haven't been easy, but we're definitely getting by.

After we had ran away from that place we'd found shelter in an abandoned house at the edge of a town.

With no other choice, we had to steal to survive. We often got into trouble and had to run away, as people who noticed our sins weren't too happy about it.

However, the more time passed, the better we became at our newfound skill.

Deceiving, Lying and Stealing became a part of our normal life and we soon were able to even call ourselves professionals, as most of the underground took notice of the newcomers.

At some point in time, we had not just started stealing wallets, but began to actually plan missions, to steal from gangs of the underground.

Of course something like that wouldn't go unnoticed forever, so people started adding one and one together and realized that there was a new group of thieves in town.

We never killed anyone, but always hid under our clothes or in the shadows, so no one would be able to identify us.

Realizing it wouldn't be too good to call each other by our given names, we decided to give ourselves new names, to go by on missions.

Miu was going to be called Sparrow, and me Jaguar from then on.

Nobody knew who or what we are, as we had never failed a mission, and had never been caught before.

And we definitely don't plan to change that.

"Hey Yumi~ Yumi!"

"What is it Miu?"

"I'm hungry."

…

"Come on let's go get some food."

"Hey Yumi! Don't ignore me."

Watch the fake pout spread across her features; I finally decided to look up from my book.

Giving her a gentle smile, I stood up and walked to the door, before stepping through it though, I turned around and looked at Miu.

"Let's go then?"

Her face immediately lit up as she ran to my side, and we both stepped outside onto the street.

The sun shined brightly and there was a gentle breeze flowing through my long dark hair.

Miu grabbed my hand and we both started walking to the shopping district of the town.

"Do you have money?"

"Nope." She wasn't fazed the slightest, as it was a piece of cake for her to steal someone's wallet.

I sighed. Miu didn't mind stealing the least and I suppose neither did I, but she was quite careless about it at times, so that often caused fights between us.

* * *

 ** _Miu's POV_**

"Hey Yumi, look over there."

"Where?"

"Can you see that?"

"See what?"

Turning her head, towards the young chestnut haired man, I watch the blush spread across his cheeks, as a group of girls pass by him.

"Poor thing's flustered."

"Miu, I don't thin-"

Waving her off, I make my way towards him.

'Easy target'

Stumbling, I fall into his arms, as his face gets redder and redder with each passing second

'Show time'

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

As I let a few tears fall down my cheeks, I watch a concerned look pass behind his eyes.

'Gullible'

"A-are y-y-ou o-k?"

'Poor thing can't even talk'

"There was a man, chasing me through the alley! He wouldn't leave me alone."

Pressing my face against his chest, I let the tears fall freely as his body stiffens under my touch.

'Perfect'

"Please just hold me, I'm so scared, I don't know where that bad man went."

As I slip my hand into his pocket, I quickly pull out the thing I've been hunting for and instead leave something else in them, as a small reminder of our encounter.

"I...I...t's...o...k...y..o...u're...s-sa...fe...n...ow."

What a foolish boy.

"Thank you, you're so brave!"

As his face turns scarlet, I slowly detach myself from him.

"I'm sorry to have caused you such trouble."

"I...it'...s...fi...ne."

Pathetic.

"I have to go now. I need to get home, you're such a brave man!"

Giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, I feel his body stiffen, leaving me just enough time for an escape.

"Goodbye."

Running down the street, I finally catch up to Yumi.

"Was that really necessary Miu?"

Holding up his wallet, I proudly hand it over to her.

"The brat was loaded! Come on, wouldn't you like some new pants? There's a hole in yours."

Miu sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

As I wrap my arms around her, we wander through the streets, eating until our hearts are content.

"I haven't had a meal like that in forever!"

"Miu, I swear you only think with your stomach sometimes."

"I didn't see you complaining about it, when you were stuffing your face. I mean look at those cheeks."

Pinching her cheeks lightly, I watch the frustration cross her face.

"Woo yoooo, oooop."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Oooop."

"Oh you want me to stop? No way, you're adorable like this."

"Iuuuuu."

Laughing as I finally let go, I watch Yumi rub her red cheeks, obviously frustrated by my antics.

"You'll pay for this Miu."

* * *

\- **_Homra's POV_** -

As the door to the bar opens, a red-faced young teen walks through.

"How was the patrol, Yata?"

A man, polishing glasses slowly, leans across the bar, as the teen begins to blush furiously.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, something happened?"

"N-n-n-noo…"

"You're stumbling over your words."

"I am not, Kusanagi-san!"

"Ah there he is, our hot tempered Vanguard."

"And Yata since you're the last one back, you've got to go on the grocery run with Tatara."

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on Yata, it'll be fun."

As a young man slings his arms around the young teen, he curses quietly.

"Just let me get my wallet out."

Searching through his pockets, a note falls to the floor.

"What the hell?"

"Something wrong Yata?"

"My wallets gone."

"What's that?"

Picking up the crumbled note, the teen silently reads it.

"WHO'S HE CALLING AN IDIOT?!"

"Hand it over Yata."

As the bartender quickly scans the note, heavy footsteps make their way into the bar.

"I see our Vanguard has been robbed, by the sparrow and his little cat."

"Hmm."

As the red haired man slowly lights his cigarette, which was loosely hanging between his lips, he started reading the small piece of paper, while the others wait to hear what their King has to say.

"They've been a thorn in our eye for quite a while now Mikoto. What do you think should we do?"

Everyone stood up and listened, as they waited for their Kings orders.

He took a drag from his cigarette first, exhaled, and then looked at his clan.

"Find them."

The eyes of the clan members immediately lit up at his annunciation.

"You all heard your king. Let's get to it then."

"No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!"

* * *

\- **_Miu's pov_** -

"Yumi please, you're not still mad are you?"

With Yumi ignoring my question, I hang my head down, watching as she begins to place maps on the table.

"What are these for?"

"Our next job Miu. It's all the escape routes."

"You don't have to worry. I'll protect you!"

Snuggling against her, I hear a sigh pass from her lips as she stares down at me.

"Sometimes, it would help if you'd listen to me."

I knew she worried, that I would end up hurt or worse, but I wouldn't put her in the front lines.

I was insistent that she would plan everything and keep as far out of danger as possible.

While I always was in the front line, Yumi was in the back, usually at a safe place, watching over the current situation and me.

That way she was safe and could continue to help me from a safe distance.

She usually told me where the enemies were, where I am supposed to go and occasionally even pulls some tricks to distract my attackers and pursuers.

Even though I choose not to listen to her most of the time, it wasn't because her strategies weren't good.

It was because she would involve herself in attacks, by putting herself in the front with me, and I wouldn't let that happen.

"Yeah yeah, you always want me to listen."

"It would make things easier Miu."

Her tone was harsh, as she scolded me, but I was used to it now.

I wouldn't cry anymore and I would just let her think she got her way.

"Fine, show me what you've got."

Staring down at her notes, I listen to her talk. Her voice was soothing and I wasn't really paying too much attention to the discussion, which she wanted to have.

"Are you listening Miu?"

Staring at her big blue eyes, I feel a blush creep across my cheeks.

"Of course, do you doubt me Yumi?"

I watched as she stared at me, her face becoming angry as she stood up from the table.

"WHY?"

The question was obvious.

She wanted to know why I hid her away from everything.

Why I wouldn't let her protect me and why she wasn't allowed to come with me.

"You'd just get in my way."

Waving a hand towards her, I felt the pain of her hand hit my cheek, as my heart ached and my face throbbed.

"You're such a child! Why won't you take me serious? Listen to me? I can take care of myself!"

"Yumi…"

"I'm coming with you this time, so get used to the idea."

Watching her storm away, I felt the loneliness creep up inside me.

"Ok."

"What?"

"I said ok Yumi, you can come."

As her hand lightly touched my cheek, I knew there was a mark, but it was ok. It didn't hurt, not as much as her leaving would.

"I'm sorry…"

Her voice sounded so small as I shook my head. Tears started to appear in her eyes, glistening as the sunlight shined through the window.

"Don't be. I deserved it."

Laughing as I slowly snuggled up against her, I wondered if something would go wrong.

But I pushed the thoughts from my mind. We would do this together and we would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the wonderful person who favourited this you have made our day and I'd also like to thank my amazing co writer Hiyoritsu it's so fun working with you and on this it's seriously amazing, you should check out her story on wattpad called Beauty of Falling it's seriously amazing :) hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 ** _Miu's Pov_** -

"This is where, we're going?"

Even though it was in the middle of the night, one could obviously see how run-down the building looked. It looked like it was about to collapse at any moment or the breeze would just blow it away.

"Miu, must you judge everything so harshly?"

"Well sometimes I wonder, but this so called abandoned warehouse seems suspicious."

"I'm sure it's fine, I've checked all the escape routes."

"You're sure oozing confidence on your first real job at the front, Yumi."

"I suppose I learnt from the best."

Rolling my eyes towards her, I pull my black hood tighter around my face.

"Just don't get lost ok?"

"I'm not a child, Miu, but sure."

As she flashes me a small smile, we quickly make our way inside.

"I just have a bad feeling about this place."

It was completely dark and the only light source was the moon. Luckily enough, it lit up most of the place as it shined through the windows.

There were several spider webs all over the place and you could even see the dust floating in the air.

"Are you sure that's not just because I'm here Miu?"

"You're seriously a princess aren't you, Yumi?"

Giving her a harsh stare, I began to hear noises coming from below.

"There's someone here?"

"Looks like it."

"Not as abandoned as we'd hoped Yumi, I guess we'll have to be more careful then."

"I was so sure they should have been gone today though…"

"Don't beat yourself up, that doesn't change anything. We'll just have to be a bit more careful!"

"I guess so…"

Staring towards her, I sigh, taking her hand in mine.

"Don't worry we'll be ok. You know the drill."

As Yumi nodded in response, we slowly made our way towards the stairs.

Reaching the upper floor, we carefully glanced around the corner first; making sure no one was up here.

With no one in sight, we advanced towards the end of the hall. After a few more corners, we had finally found the room we had been searching for.

It was even darker in here, as most windows had been covered with blankets.

The room was quite big and besides a few shelves, a desk and a chair, there wasn't anything in it at all.

"It should be here right?"

With Yumi nodding at me, she stepped ahead going forward, until she reached some of the shelves.

I went to the desk, searching for our target object.

"This place sure is old."

With my hand, I tried reading some of the documents, which were scattered across the desk. However, as luck would have it, they were cover in a thick layer of dust, forcing me to give up, before I'd even began.

Leaning back onto the desk, I stared out of the window. The moon light, which barely got through the covers on the windows, illuminated the dust in the air.

In a way it was calming, seeing the stars in the sky, even if it was just a glimpse…

In situations like these, Yumi would usually call me and tell me where our target object was, but as she was here with me all I could do was stand around and wait.

"Miu! Come over here please."

"What's up?" I asked as I got up and walked to her side.

"I found it."

Pointing to a shelf, she had put a few of the books aside, and one could lightly see a safe hidden in the wall behind them.

"Bingo."

Just as I wanted to reach for the shelf, I stopped.

There's a strange smell in the air… it's harsh and unforgiving, making it harder to breathe with each passing second.

"Smoke?"

I quickly grab a hold of Yumis hand and pull her away, as a fireball comes hurtling towards us.

"Ah so you're as quick as they say, Sparrow."

As a mocking voice calls out, I notice a group of men quickly surrounding the area, all glowing in a red and pink color. Wait is that fire?

Great. The one time I bring Yumi and this happens.

"You should work on your aim, I'd say it's pretty bad and you seemed far too cocky."

Lowering my voice, I stare at the group of men, as they slowly come closer, trying to encircle us.

Without giving them any time to say anything else, I grab Yumis hand and start running through the second door, which leads out of the office.

Quickly dragging Yumi along through the empty hallways, I look behind myself, only to see all of them chasing us.

'Shit.'

"Miu, where are we going?"

Turning towards her, I notice the fear flashing through her eyes, as I continue to roughly drag her along.

"Wait! Turn to the left Miu!"

Doing as she says I look to her again, with obvious confusion shown in my face.

"There's an exit over there, it's our best chance to get away from them!"

"Ok!"

As she gives me a nod, I pull her through a door.

"I know it's around here…"

As footsteps quickly approach I can hear them yelling through the walls. The dark hallway quickly illuminated in a red and pink light, as fireballs were shot at us again.

Dodging them easily, we continued running, with our feet slowly starting to ache, thanks to the hard stone pavement under us.

"Miu, there's a door!"

Turning to face her, I notice the small hidden away door, and I quickly let out a sigh of relief.

"Well move your ass and go through it already, Yumi!"

Looking at her with panic in my eyes, my body froze. She just stood there, behind me, with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry…"

"What? Yumi, what the hell are you talking about?"

I could feel her hands grab a hold of me, as she harshly pushed me through the door, before I had been given the chance to react.

I heard the closing and locking of it and with a final thud, I had been trapped on the other side.

"YUMI!"

Banging against it, I hear the voices coming from the other side, taunting her.

"I see the Sparrow left his Kitten to fend for herself, how sad."

I'll kill them, they will pay for humiliating her.

"YUMI, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Kicking against it, I felt the tears threatening to fall, I will not cry, there is no reason to cry, I would save her.

However, as luck would have it, this door wouldn't budge. Not even an inch.

"You'll be coming with us, to Homra. We have some questions we would like to ask you."

"NO!"

Sliding down the door, my legs felt weak, as they trembled unable to hold my weight any longer. Tears were streaming down my face, as I continued banging against the door.

I felt the blood starting to drip from my hands, as bruises and cuts began to form on them. But that wouldn't stop me. This door was old and rusted, and no amount of hitting it would get it to budge.

My crying was overshadowing any kind of noise and the last thing I heard was running and retreating footsteps, becoming quieter and further away with each passing second.

They couldn't take her, I wouldn't let them take her.

I won't let us separated again. I can't let that happen.

In my mind, I was still denying this whole situation.

It must just be a nightmare, right? I'll just wake up now anyway, right? With Yumi lying beside me.

Right…?

My crying slowly turned into uncontrollable sobbing, as I was still crouching on the floor. My vision blurry from all the tears, I had shed.

I would find them and save her, I needed to go to Homra.

* * *

\- **_Yumi's POV_** -

I did it. By doing this, I had finally protected my sister.

My breath was shaky along with my hands, with which I had managed to lock the door, but my body was now trembling at the rush of adrenalin and fear, that was taking ahold of me.

With their powers, I was sure they could break this door down. Therefore, I definitely have to buy Miu some time to escape.

Turning around, I stared at my pursuers.

"Well well~ Now you're all alone, isn't that right Kitten?"

"Just make it easy on yourself and come with us, ok?"

The guy with blond hair and glasses said, a smirk plastered on his face. His voice was gentle and inviting, yet I could hear the mocking behind it.

"No."

"That's a shame then, we'll just have to take you."

All of them were slowly starting to come closer to me. However, I wouldn't let myself be caught that easily.

They knew I had other plans, than what they had in mind, as they all were cautious of my movements.

I slowly took a step back, and within a mere second, I jumped and turned to the left, running through another hallway.

Fireballs were flying past me and I could clearly hear them running behind me, chasing me.

They're close!

"Just stop running, we'll get you anyway!"

Clenching my teeth, I forced my legs to go faster.

Being chased like this, having been separated from Miu like this, the reality of the situation suddenly hit me as tears started to form in my eyes.

No. I have to be strong, for her!

I know I won't be able to escape from them, but I could at least buy her enough time, distract those guys for long enough, so that they for sure won't be able to catch up to Miu!

Running around another corner, I had reached the stairs again. I don't have the time for this. They're right behind me!

Jumping down the railing, I braced myself for the impact.

It hurt.

It really hurt.

Tears started to finally flow from my eyes, as I looked at my knees, which were now covered in blood and bruises, from the cement floor that had been beneath me.

The fall hadn't been too far, so I forced myself to stand. My feet ached.

No, my whole body ached. Yet I had to go on.

They were running down the stairs. My stunt had been quite daring, but it definitely bought me the time I had needed, now that I had finally put some distance between us.

Looking around, I saw another open door and immediately started running towards it. Nearly stumbling over my own feet, as I reached the new hallway.

Suddenly something soft touched my face. Was that…?

Now there were more. I looked up, and saw that the whole ceiling was broken in this area. The moonlight completely shined through it and I could see the stars and dark clouds above me.

It was raining. Moreover, it got worse with each passing second.

Puddles of rainwater started forming on the broken floor. I tried my best not to step into any while running, but my attempts were futile.

Of course, I tripped in one of them.

I had tried to shield myself from the fall with my hands, but that didn't go the way I had planned it to. Considering it resulted in bleeding wounds all over my hands.

The rainwater around me soon took a blood red color, as the blood of the wounds on my hands and legs dripped onto the floor.

My hands and legs stung from the cuts, that they had been inflicted.

One last attempt. I had to continue. Just a bit further.

Pressing myself away from the floor, I started running again. Looking behind me, my eyes became filled with fear, as I saw that they were now just a few meters away from me.

Turning around another corner, I froze for a second.

A dead end?!

No wait! There was a door on the right! Immediately running in its direction, I tried opening it.

Locked

Taking a step back I thought, I should be shocked, shouldn't I? Scared and panicking…

Yet somehow, it felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off my shoulders.

Leaning against the cold wall of the dead end, I waited for my pursuers to appear from behind the corner.

This is it.

A small smile crept it's way on my lips.

I did it. I protected my sister.

This definitely had been enough time for her, to have gotten away.

A self-depraving laugh escaped my mouth, while I stared into the sky. The rain had calmed down again, as the dark clouds have passed onto the next area.

I could clearly see the stars, shining brightly over the city.

She must be pretty angry at me right now.

I'm sorry, Miu…

"So this is the end of this chasing game."

I lowered my view to the people standing before me.

They finally were here. This short break had only been a few seconds long, but it truly had felt far longer.

Smirking at them, I opened my mouth. "Fooled you."

Their expressions were priceless.

From being proud, they had changed to being completely surprised and even shocked.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde guy spoke up, coming closer to me.

"You'll see. After all, He'll come for me soon."

Still smirking, I looked at him.

Ah…I'm so tired.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but whoever will come doesn't matter. He shall try. We are ready."

"For now you are definitely coming with us though, kitten."

Kitten? Tch…

With the last bit of power in me, I answered him: "I am no kitten. My name is Jaguar."

Giving them one last glare, I saw him smiling wide at me, stepping in front of me and catching me, as my legs finally gave in, and my vision grew black.

"Well then, Jaguar. Sweet dreams."

* * *

\- **_Miu's POV_** -

Slamming my fist against the wall, I feel the tears of frustration slide down my face.

"Yumi, you fool."

Hanging my head, I felt my body tremble at the thought of what they would do to her.

"So that was the red clan, huh?"

I needed a plan. I couldn't let my emotions cloud my judgement, but right now I was seeing red. I knew that together they were too powerful, but how many of them even were there?

8?

No, there were more than that.

10?

That's all that came for us, but there could be more, hiding in the shadows, waiting to attack.

They would need to be separated, forced out of their hiding place, before I could get her.

"Idiot."

Leaning my head against the wall, I cursed myself.

This was my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let her come with me.

I should've insisted that she stayed away and hidden.

Even if she hated me, she wouldn't have gotten captured.

She knows I will come for her, that I will get her and save her, that they would pay for humiliating her and for anything else that they did and would do.

We had been set up.

This had been planned and I would find those responsible.

I heard the thunder in the distance, as the rain began to fall over the streets, washing away the sins of the city.

I would be going home tonight alone.

To stare at empty walls in sadness, anger, and tomorrow I would find them, one at time, humiliate them on the streets they claim to own. They would know every ache of the pain I felt now.

Walking along the streets, it was cold and painful.

I'd never been alone before.

Every urge to go and get her now overwhelmed me.

I knew she wanted me to wait, to think things through, but she didn't have to do what she had done.

Why has she done it?

To protect me, when I should be protecting her, like I had so many years ago?

Did she feel guilty?

Was that why she had done it?

Stepping into the empty room, the loneliness consumed me.

I wrapped her jacket tightly around me, as if she were still here giving me guidance through this unbreakable pain.

I looked over the notes she'd left, to find out who's given us this job, to find out where HOMRA was located, and then I would attack.

Breathing in her scent, I let myself fall lazily into the mattress.

This would be enough to drive someone insane, being ripped away from someone who had been there every day of your life.

My crying wouldn't solve it, but I wanted to break down once more.

What if she would never come back? What if they had taken her from me for forever? Then what would I do?

I lived only for her smile, her happiness, she deserved it, after all the pain that we had suffered, all the sadness we had shared, why couldn't we just be happy?

Instead, people, who judged us from the appearance we had given, to shield ourselves from any more heartbreak, had stolen her away, for a reason that remained unspoken.

"Don't cry Yumi, I'm coming for you."


	4. Chapter 4

\- **_Yumi's POV_** -

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes.

Where was I? Where had I ended up?

Trying to stand, I felt a weight around my legs.

What is this?

I looked around the room, my head still throbbing.

A door…I can see a door.

Why couldn't I move?

My hands and legs where tied to a chair? Moreover, my hood had been removed?

I see…

So this is where they'd taken me.

Trying to wriggle my hands free, I soon gave up, as a rope was tightly bound around them, nearly tearing into my flesh.

Hanging my head, I let out a small frustrated sigh.

"Damn it…"

I heard footsteps approaching as the door slowly opened.

Two young men came through. A blonde, with a cheerful smile across his face, and a chestnut haired teen.

It was the kid from the other day! Great… just what had we been dragged into?

"How are you feeling?"

I close my mouth tightly, lowering my gaze to the floor, not wanting to look at them longer than I needed to.

"You could probably use some water right?"

"Totsuka-san! Kusanagi-san said not to get too close to her."

"She's tied up Yata. And look! Her lips are cracked."

Letting out a small laugh, I closed my eyes tightly.

"I don't want it."

Sending a glare towards the two young men, I watched as the blonde, Totsuka-san, quickly gave me a smile.

"You should have a drink. You've been unconscious for hours!"

"So what?"

"Look, we just want to ask a few questions."

His worried face seemed truly sincere, but I wouldn't be fooled.

"I don't care what you want."

"Please don't make this any harder on yourself."

"I don't think you'd be able to do worse."

"Please if you just talk to me, the King and Kusanagi won't have to come up here."

Laughing at him, I didn't even give him one glance. So better talk now, before they hurt me? No thanks.

"You don't want to be hurt right? We'll let you go once we have the information we need."

"Yeah right."

"This is pointless, isn't it?"

"Mhm..."

"We just want to know the location of the Sparrow and the gangs, you've been dealing with."

"So?"

Sighing, he looked at me, rather staring right at me, as to beg me to just cooperate with him. Was he actually worried? No way…

"You seemed like such a sweet girl."

"Tch. You know nothing about me or the Sparrow."

"You're right. That's why we are trying to find out, if you are friend or foe."

"Why would we be friends with the red clan?"

"That's hurtful you know? Our King is the best! He's gentle an-"

"Are you going to ramble forever? Just leave would you…"

"I can't just leave you here alone!"

"It's not the first time, now go."

Sighing again, he finally stood up.

"They are not gonna be happy about this. We are already having a hard enough time. Your master is a real pain to find."

Giving me one last glance, both of them turned around and left the room.

As the door closes, I look out towards the window.

Miu is safe and hidden from them, but I knew it wouldn't be long, before she came for me, as the sun began to rise.

I knew the time was soon approaching.

* * *

\- **_Miu's POV_** -

Another One.

Grabbing the young man and forcing the cloth over his mouth, I waited for the drug to finally kick in, so he'd finally stop struggling against me, before I'd pull him towards the others.

Hmm…pink would work well. It would complement his hair.

Pulling the blondes hair into pigtails, as I cover his face in an array of makeup, I smile to myself.

"I have to say, I'm rather impressed with myself for this."

Humiliation will make your pride suffer and after what you have all done, this was the least of your worries.

How many were left to find?

As I look at the seven young men slumped before me, their hands tied and their faces currently in a peaceful sleep, I had to wonder where that little loud-mouthed one had gotten.

He hadn't left the bar yet and when I looked through the array of PDAs at my feet, there hadn't been any communication between them recently.

This was becoming troublesome. What a boring game to play. How had they not noticed their lackeys going missing? All I needed was just one chance to strike.

If I could get them all to come looking for me, leaving their safe haven, then I could get Yumi out of there in one easy move

However, they clearly didn't want to risk it.

I knew their King was still inside and even he would prove more trouble than it's worth.

Sighing, I looked down to notice a wrist watch buzzing.

So this was how they communicated, huh?

I saw a name flashing on the small display, as I slowly leaned down to glance at it.

'Tatara Totsuka'

There was another one.

I had to wonder what kind of game they were trying to play, sending their comrades after me one after another and then never checking on them.

Did they not care or was this merely a distraction, so that my attention would be divided and not stay on the target at hand?

"It would have to be done."

Picking up the arm, I open the small communication device.

"Hello Eric, have you found the others yet? The King and Kusanagi are beginning to worry, not that they'd admit it though. Where are you anyway?"

As the voice began to ramble on, I could feel the frustration growing inside of me.

So they thought I'd be easily taken down, because they're the red clan. How foolish of them to underestimate me.

Not that this was a new occurrence. Everyone seemed to think that, because of my size, I was a complete pushover and that I wouldn't put up much of a fight.

Oh how wrong they were.

"Eric?"

"Are you there?"

Lowering my voice, I lean my face down to the device.

"Give her back to me."

"What?!"

"Where are the others?"

"Are they hurt?"

He seemed to panic. His fault for messing with the wrong sisters.

"I'm pretty sure you're not in a position to be making demands, Tatara Totsuka."

As the line slowly grew quiet, I heard shuffling in the background of the call and a door being slammed open.

"YATA, GET BACK HERE!"

Ah, so he's coming to look for them now. Such an impatient child.

"Their pride is the only thing wounded for the moment, but I suggest you give her back to me."

"Now."

And with that, I closed the device, slowly breaking it between my fingers.

Soon enough they would begin to track them down and then I would make my move.

"CHITOSE, ERIC, KAMAMOTO, DEWA, FUJISHIMA, BANDOU, AKAGI!

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Such a loud and foolish boy…

Slowly approaching and grabbing him from behind, I press a cloth with chloroform against his mouth. With my hand tightening around his face, he quickly began to struggle against me.

I could see the red aura beginning to form around him.

My whole body grew hotter as the flames got stronger, but before it became too dangerous for me, his movements became sluggish, just like it had happened with the others.

This child was definitely more of challenge than the ones before him though, but soon enough I heard his heavy even breaths calm down, as he slumped in my arms.

"And then there were three."

Staring towards the place called HOMRA, I let out a small and irritated sigh. It wouldn't be long now. They would soon leave and I would soon have what I came here for.

Let's just hope they won't figure out my plan, before I can act on it.

As I fling the boy into the pile of young men, I quickly sit on top of them, like a queen taking her throne, waiting for the next call to come.

Soon Yumi.

I'll come for you soon...

* * *

\- **_Yumi's POV_** -

"GET BACK HERE, YATA!"

I heard yelling come from downstairs, as footsteps began to pound up the hallway, and the door suddenly flew open.

The blonde with glasses made his way through first, a small smirk lingering on his lips.

Yet he looked somehow distressed? I wonder what was happening…

Behind him was a tall and muscular, red haired man and a young girl, in a cute red dress, holding his sleeve tightly.

Marbles? Why was she looking at me through a marble?

"She's not afraid."

Her soft voice echoed through the quiet of the room, as I watched her for a moment longer.

"Of course not."

Lowering my head, so I didn't have to stare at them, I heard a soft chuckle escape one of their lips.

"Ah, you knew your boss would have a plan, huh?"

Turning towards the voice, I noticed a cocky smile gracing blondies lips.

Ah so Miu is already on her way. That was faster than I expected.

As I let out a small laugh, I notice a few glances pass between them. They must think I'm insane, considering the situation I'd now found myself in.

"I'd say he's pretty angry about now."

As If having gotten impatient, the blonde got himself a chair and sat down right in front of me.

The girl stayed in the back with the red haired man, with him just staring at me. I wonder what he was thinking…

"Well start talking Kitten. We have questions we want answered, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your boss, right?"

So he's playing that kind of game now, huh. Fine then.

"Are you afraid for them? Your friends?"

I noticed a stiff expression form across their features, as they glared down at me.

So she was already capturing them, using them as bait to lure the others out.

That's so like her…she must really be angry.

"I'll take that as a yes. You know the Sparrow likes to play with his food first, before eating it."

"Hmm…whose to say he's not the one in real danger here?"

Giving me a cold smirk, I stared back at him.

I should try to convince them to go and look for her, just to get them away for long enough, so an opportunity would present itself for Miu to break in.

I knew she would never hurt them, but they didn't know that.

They had never dealt with her before and I could see the worry that lingered in their eyes.

"Tick tock, times a wasting~."

"I don't think you're in a position to demand things, Kitten. And well your boss will be a caged bird soon enough."

A few seconds of silence passed, as I thought of what to say next. The air in this room was cold and the atmosphere tense, as no one dared to say anything.

The silence was crushing me, as I finally opened my mouth.

"I won't answer your questions and if you hurt me…well let's just say, even I don't know what'll happen to you then."

Before he could answer, a ring cut through the silent room.

I watched him breathe a sigh of relief, as he took the call.

"Is this kid the best you've got? Honestly I expected more of a challenge from the vanguard of the red clan."

That voice…Miu! So she was taunting them now, trying to draw them out to her, although the question still lingered in my mind, about how she's taken down several men on her own…

Oh well, I guess I could always ask her once we were out of this mess. I just hope she didn't use it.

"Where is Yata?"

"Currently having a little nap. You know red is definitely his color."

"What are you talking about?"

The irritation was clearly written in his face, as he furrowed his brows together.

"Hmmm oh you know~ red lips, red blush, Ah what a cute little girl he makes."

"What the?! What have you done?"

"Ah, their pride will be their undoing. Humiliation will be my salvation. Give her back to me and I shall return them unharmed."

"What if I say no?"

He sounded calm, but every person, with a clear mind, would notice the hidden anger in his tone.

"Well then…Kusanagi Izumo was it? If any harm is to come to her, then you're definitely not going to like what comes next."

As the phone slowly became quiet, I watched as their eyes began to focus on me, hoping for some kind of answers to come.

"What are you? His lover, kid?"

As the blonde bent down to stare at me, I cast him a glare.

"Lover? No, I'm his sister."

He looked shocked for a moment, before realization hit him and he took a few steps back. A chuckle coming from his lips.

"I see. That explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Why he would go to so much effort to come for you."

"You know…once he gets here, you'll be sorry."

"Anna, find the others. We'll leave you and Tatara behind to watch her, while we go and capture a bird."

"Yes."

This was it, the opportunity was coming and they had no idea that I would be taken from right under their noses, before they even had a chance to make it back here.

* * *

\- **_Miu's POV_** -

I watched as the three men exited the bar.

This had all been too easy.

From taking down the others, to them now finally leaving.

My head screamed at me, that this must be a trap and that they had set it from the very beginning.

Yet my heart told me to go in there and rescue to finally be done with all of this.

Sighing I took a step forward.

"I know this is a trap… but it's the only shot I've got!"

Stepping through the doors of the bar, I wander up the stairs, taking glances around every corner to see if someone did stay behind after all.

There where so many different rooms, I had to wonder if she was even here at all.

Stepping through another one, my eyes widened.

"YUMI!"

"Miu!"

There she was, slumped over in a chair, blood sticking to her hands and face, as I ran towards her.

"What did they do to you?!"

Her big blue eyes look at me, tears beginning to form in them, as I cut the ropes around her feet.

Giving her a reassuring smile, I helped her stand up.

"You can cry later, we have to go now. They might come back any minute now!"

As I heard the door being slammed open, I inwardly cursed myself.

They were back faster than I had expected.

Had they been watching and waiting this entire time?!

"Shit."

I pulled Yumi tightly against me, draping my jacket over her shoulders.

She looked so weak right now. It broke my heart…

"Don't cry, Yumi. I'm here now."

I hear the thundering footsteps coming from the stairs, as I look towards the small window.

"Hold tight, ok?"

Before she could answer, I sprung ahead, with her in my arms.

The window broke easily, thanks to me using all my strength.

Braking our fall and shielding Yumi from the broken glass, I looked at my body.

It hurt in ways I'd never felt before. Some of the glass shards were stuck in my arms and legs. The pain was unimaginable.

I watched as the blood dripped down onto the cold cement and Yumis frightened eyes looked towards me.

"We need to move now ok, they'll be outside any minute."

Giving me only the smallest of nods, I tugged her closer to me, using her to carry some of my weight, as fireballs came hurtling towards us.

Damn it all!

"Would you learn to aim Blondie?!"

Glaring towards him, who was standing at the window, I watched the smirk pass across his lips.

So he was taunting us, huh.

I could hear the others beginning to approach, as I swiftly dragged Yumi into an alley.

Damn, the chloroform had already worn off.

"Miu."

Her voice was small as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Ssh come on, they'll hunt us down if we just stand here."

Trying to force myself to keep moving, I held onto Yumis hand tightly, making sure she was still here beside me.

"But Miu, you're hurt."

As she touched my shoulder gently, I turned to glare at her.

"We can worry about that later, we're not out of the fire yet Yumi!"

"I know, ok."

Her expression looked hurt and worried, but we just had to move on, otherwise everything would have been for naught.

"Well stop arguing with me about a scratch and move it!"

Finally finding a quiet area, I lean against the wall. My head becoming hazy, as my vision began to blur.

"Miu, are you sure that you can keep going?"

"Hmm…I just need to catch my breath. It's not every day I fall out of a window."

I tried laughing, but instead choked up blood. This was really bad, wasn't it.

"Seriously joking at a time like this? Look at yourself, you're covered in blood!"

"It's just a scratch… now come on let's go."

"A scratch? You are completely covered in blood! How is that just a scratch?! Maybe we should use our powers…?"

"Are you crazy Yumi?! Then we will be on the hunting list for everyone! We've stayed hidden for so long without them."

"But look at yourself… if we don't use them now, are you even going to make it home?"

She had a point. I could feel myself growing weaker with every second that passed us by and in honesty, I didn't know if I could make it back standing on my own.

"Ok."

* * *

\- **_Yumi's POV_** -

Holding her hand tightly, we both closed our eyes, concentrating on the situation at hand.

The wind around us completely stopped, until it suddenly sped up again, encircling us.

As a white light started surrounding our hands, seemingly sending small shockwaves through the small area, we opened our eyes, both lightly glowing.

Our hair and clothes began to flutter, as the wind got even stronger.

The light started to form together in the center, until a big shockwave caused it to come to halt, creating a bubble-like area of light around us.

Slowly breathing out, I was relieved. It worked, even though it has been so long since we had last used it.

Just as I wanted to throw my arms Miu, I stopped.

Standing there, her eyes started to slowly close.

Has there always been this much blood?!

"Yu..mi.."

Her voice was weak, making me barely understand her at all.

"Miu!"

My eyes completely shot open now, my body moving on it's own, catching her, as she completely lost consciousness in my arms.

"Miu? Hey Miu! Talk with me! Open your eyes! Miu?!"

Screaming at her, I was overwhelmed by the situation.

There was so much blood…

I had no idea her wounds had been that bad! What had even happened?!

Tears were streaming down my face. What should I do?! Miu...

She was breathing. Even If just faintly, I could see her slowly breath in and out.

A huge pool of blood started to form around her. I had no choice, I had to get help!

Forcing my legs to stand up, I turned around and ran.

"Wait for me Miu! Please! I'll get help, I swear…I'll be back soon!"

* * *

 ** _Third person POV -_**

As a light shone through the sky, the two clans came face to face outside of the alley, the young women had gone into.

"Sir, the strains must be over there."

"What are you doing here, you damn blues?!"

"Oh, If it isn't Mi~Sa~Ki~."

"Shut up you damn monkey!"

"Mikoto Suoh, the red King, I see you have all of your clan out today."

"Hmm."

"Are you looking for them too?"

"Who exactly are you talking about?"

"The two strains in this area."

As a young woman comes stumbling out, everyone focused their attention on her.

She ran towards them, but stopped shortly. Looking up towards Tatara Totsuka, her big blue eyes were streaming with tears, as she grabs his hand tightly.

She could barely stand, as her whole body was trembling.

"Please! Please help my sister!"


	5. Chapter 5

Blood, there was so much blood.

Tears seemed to flow endlessly.

The cries of a young woman echoed throughout the area.

What happened? How did it come to this?

We just wanted to be free.

"MIU! Please answer me! Wake up!"

Her screams were blocked off by the walls surrounding them. It was dark and cold in the small alley, with the smell of blood lingering in the air.

A young woman was slouched over another, crying and begging for her other half to come back to her.

Yet her prayers weren't answered.

With no other choice at hand, she had finally realized what she had to do.

"Miu…please, wait for me."

Standing up, there was determination in her eyes.

She turned around and ran, not looking back even once.

* * *

- ** _Yumi's_** ** _POV_** –

"Please!"

Gripping the young man's hand tightly, I watched the lingering eyes of the others beside him.

"Hey, calm down for a minute."

"No! I will not calm down! She's dying dammit! Please, you have to help her!"

Before he could answer, another man stepped ahead, wearing a cocky smile on his face and completely ignoring the current state the young woman was in.

"Hand over the strain, Homra."

A red haired man stepped into the front; I noticed the glare he was sending towards the blue-coated men.

"Go."

His voice was quiet, yet everyone could feel the power behind his command.

"Tatara, Shouhei, Bandou, you guys go with her. We'll take care of the situation over here."

After a blonde with sunglasses had spoken, everyone got ready.

I felt myself being lifted, as we made our way through the alley. My heart hammered in my chest, as I sobbed into the shoulder of the young male holding me.

It felt like an eternity had passed, but in reality, after just a short amount of time, we had finally arrived.

"Shit…this is a real mess."

My eyes shot open once again and my body completely froze, as I looked towards the scene at hand.

Miu's eyes were closed tightly, as small ragged breaths made their way into the air.

"MIU!"

"Wait you can't go over there. Just let them work."

As the young man's grip tightened around me, I watched the other two slowly lift her up.

"She's light, I can carry her Shouhei. I'll need you to fight off any attackers, in case some of Scepter 4 made it through."

The blonde smiled towards me, yet I could see the grim look pass behind his eyes.

Finally having enough strength to open my mouth again, I turned my head towards the blonde, who had been checking the wounds of my sister.

"It's bad…isn't it?"

My voice wavered, as he gave a small nod and turned down the alley once more.

"We'll have to go the other way, the King will keep them busy long enough for us to make back to the bar."

Swallowing my next words, I hurriedly followed them.

I watched as the streets passed by. Even the walk back felt like an eternity, as people stared us. Yet they quickly closed their mouths, not wanting to become involved in the mess that had unfolded before them.

A small trail of blood lingered behind us, making me finally ask the question, which had been stuck in my mind.

"Will she die?"

I could see their bodies stiffen for a moment, but the question remained unanswered.

An uneasy silence hung in the air for the rest of the trip.

As we finally reached our destination, we walked through the doors of the bar, which I had just escaped from.

I had never felt so relieved to be inside a place once again.

"Keep her here. Make some tea or something. I'm sure Kusanagi has some in the back."

I watched as the blonde disappeared up the stairs, with his footsteps finally coming to a stop, when he reached wherever he had been going.

"Here."

A small mug was held towards me, making me look down at the hot liquid. My face was a mess and the look of grief that was etched to it was truly nothing to be proud of.

"Tatara will do the best he can."

As a hand fell atop of my head, I looked towards the young male who had carried me back here.

His expression was filled with worry.

We had been enemies just mere minutes before, and yet they were helping us now. I couldn't understand it.

Sunglasses covered his eyes and his voice held pity, as he slowly sat down beside me.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but why did you run?"

Hesitating to answer, I looked toward him, trying to see if there was any bad intention hidden behind his words.

Not finding anything, I opened my mouth and answered in a quiet voice.

"All we wanted was freedom…"

I cradled my head in my hands, as I felt the tears falling again. My sobs shook my body and I trembled, with the images of her blood-covered body plaguing my mind.

I heard the door open as numerous footsteps made their way through. Their voices grew quiet, as the air around us became tense. I could feel the lingering eyes, but I didn't care. I would sob here like a child in front of them and it wouldn't bother me.

Hearing someone sit across me, I focused my attention on them. Their stare was casting over my body, but I would not look up from the position I'd found myself in.

I heard them shuffle around trying to seem as normal as possible, as a few of them bickered amongst each other, over their king's decision.

However, after that there was only silence.

My sobs being the only thing heard throughout the room.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying and trembling, while hiding my face from the men around me.

However, my eyes started to burn and my head was pounding.

I was so tired.

So much had happened today. In addition there was nothing more that I could do right now. Having to wait for any news on my sister, my mind went crazy with the possible outcomes of this disaster.

What If she would never wake up?

Her wounds had been deep and she had lost far too much blood. We both were used to being hurt,

To have our body ache, our blood flow and our bones broken. However, never had one of us been close to death like she was now.

My mind didn't want to rest, wanted to stay up and wait for any news on her condition, but my body wouldn't allow that.

And with that I lastly fell into a deep, yet restless, slumber, with tear marks still all over my face.

* * *

\- **_Third Person POV_** –

The bar got quiet again, as the young woman had finally been able to fall asleep.

The young men all had gathered in the middle of the bar, staring at the women, whose cries had still echoed through the bar just moments ago.

"She finally fell asleep."

"About time! She had been crying for hours!"

"Yata, her sister is in a critical condition. Of course she'd be devastated."

Silence filled the room once again, as the member of Homra looked at their king, wondering what had gone through his mind, making them help the enemy.

"Hey Mikoto-san…why did we help them? They threatened Homra! They should be our enemies, so why?!"

Many of the members couldn't understand his decision, as never before had he shown sympathy for their foes.

With their king not bothering to answer, the second in command, Kusanagi Izumo, stepped forward.

"I know most of you don't agree with Mikoto's decision, but he is our King. Have a bit more trust in him."

Yata and the others didn't have a chance to say anything back, as everyone's attention was diverted over to the stairs, as Tatara, the peace maker of Homra, stepped into the room.

"Ah Totsuka! So how is it going?"

As the young blonde looked at the gathered members, he let out a soft sigh.

"Not great, but it's looking better."

"How's she doing?"

Casting a glance towards the other young women, a look of sadness passes between them.

"She only just stopped crying."

As the young vanguard slowly points at her, a clear blush appeared across his cheeks, the others nod.

"I see, maybe you should take her out tomorrow King? After all she'll need their stuff."

Giving only a slow nod the red haired man agrees to the request.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need more towels."

As the bartender began to shoo the others out, he looked towards his King.

"Well this has been an interesting day, wouldn't you say Mikoto?"

"Yeah."

Stubbing the cigarette in the ashtray, he looked over at the young women.

"Do you feel pity for her?"

"No."

"I see, so you'll want answers tomorrow."

"Yes."

As they both made their way up the stairs, they lingered in front of the room Tatara had been held up in all day.

"I'll check on him, goodnight Mikoto."

* * *

\- **_Miu's POV_** –

It was so dark.

And Why was I so cold?

As my eyes cracked open, I looked towards the young man laying across the bed. His face was covered in blood, as his breathing was soft and gentle.

He looked completely exhausted.

Had he taken care of me?

As I looked down at my body, I noticed the bandages wrapped tightly around me. They were stained with blood, along with the sheets of the bed.

I slowly tried to lift myself up, but it was no use. My body was exhausted and with every movement that passed, I felt a pain that was indescribable.

As the door slowly creaked open, I heard soft footsteps make their way through.

"Honestly Tatara. What am I going to do with you?"

A voice broke through the darkness, as a blanket fell over the young man's shoulders.

Grabbing the hand that reached out, I stare towards the blonde haired man. His glasses hanging loosely from his nose.

"Please stay."

Choking the words out, I hear a chuckle escape his lips as he looked down at me.

"That's a little childish don't you think? After all, you attacked us yesterday."

I feel the tears lingering in my eyes, as the guilt formed inside me. I watched him sit down on the bed. His eyes staring straight into mine.

"Alright, I'll stay until you're asleep."

Closing my eyes, I feel his hand lightly running through my hair. In a way it was strangely comforting.

Why had I been brought here?

To these people?

I had so many questions I wanted answered, but I couldn't find the strength to ask them.

As the blonde looked over my body, I sighed as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"You shouldn't worry so much. Your sister is fine."

"Ok."

Was all I could muster, while I leaned my cheek against his hand. My eyes slowly started to close, as I heard a sigh escape his lips.

"I wonder what'll happen tomorrow."

* * *

\- **_Yumi's POV_** –

As I slowly lifted my head of the table, I noticed the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Good Morning. Slept well?"

I looked towards the gentle voice, and spotted the blonde, named Kusanagi if I recall, leaning across the counter of the bar.

"Morning…"

Rubbing my eyes, I yawned. My head and eyes still ached terribly.

Before the memories from yesterday started flooding into my mind again, the blonde reached out his hand, which held a towel, towards me.

"Here, you probably need a shower right?"

Looking up towards him, I slowly take the towel.

"Upstairs and to the right ok?"

While he makes his way behind the bar, I slowly lift my body up and make my way upstairs, as quiet as possible.

It was a simple room with a shower of to the side.

Slipping inside of it, I tried my best to hold my tears back, as the water washed away the blood that had stained my skin.

"This was her blood. Miu's blood."

I scrubbed at it violently until it was gone. The water took a deep red color, as it flowed down the drain.

Taking a shower truly was refreshing. My mind started to clear again, and even If my head still pounded, I still felt much better than before.

Stepping out of the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror. A few cuts were here and there, but otherwise I wasn't hurt the least.

However, looking at my face I sighed. My eyes were still red, from having cried so much, and one could clearly see how exhausted I was, by my light eye bags.

Slowly wrapping the towel around myself, I noticed that someone had placed clothes on the counter. Whilst slipped a large shirt over my head, I noticed that it and the shorts both were much too large for me.

As I made my way down the stairs, I felt my stomach ache painfully.

"Come on, have something to eat."

Immediately as I stepped into the bar, the blonde had called out to me again.

He pushed a plate across to me. I sighed slowly taking a bite from the toast.

It tasted surprisingly good. Yet I couldn't enjoy the meal, as worries still filled my mind. However, at least my stomach was more satisfied now.

"So, your sister woke up last night."

Staring towards the man, my eyes widened and I smiled briefly.

"How is she?"

"She's still pretty weak."

My vision became clouded again, but I stopped myself from thinking too negatively.

She was stable. She was fine.

She was alive.

Heavy footsteps started coming down the stairs. At their arrival, I looked towards the red haired man, as he sat down beside me.

Only giving me once glance, he looked over to Kusanagi, who seemed to have gotten the message and prepared a drink for him.

Sliding the glass over to him, Kusanagi went back to cleaning an already sparkling wine glass in his hands.

The silence was suffocating, as I wondered about what to do or say, thankfully the red head took that ordeal from me.

"You want to get your stuff?"

His voice sounded border and my surprise was clearly written on my face, however I still nodded.

For some reason, Kusanagi seemed satisfied, as he turned around and quietly began to hum to himself.

"Let's go." Standing up, Mikoto motioned me to follow him and I obliged, appreciating his offer.

While walking to the door, he grabbed his jacket, holding the entrance open for me to go through.

Looking at him, I wondered what was going on in his head.

Why wouldn't he just send one of his clansmen to go with me? I was thankful though. A little walk would hopefully take my mind off all this.

Stepping through the doorway, he immediately followed me.

The sun was shining bright and a light breeze was blowing through my hair, making it flow with the wind.

I had to quint my eyes first, cause of the brightness, however after just a short time, I started walking, as I had already seen Mikoto go ahead without me.

Hurriedly catching up to him, I looked at his face, which was as bored and expressionless as ever.

Finally finding the right words, I gathered my courage and spoke up.

"So…I'm guessing you don't know where we live?"

"No."

"Should I lead the way?"

Not even giving me answer, I took his silence as a yes.

Most of the way was spent in silence.

It wasn't awkward though.

Breathing the fresh air in made me lightly smile, as the sunlight warmed my body.

Mikoto seemed to be the quiet type, so the silence surely didn't mind him too.

It was somewhat calming.

Moreover, everything seemed so peaceful, making me forget the events of yesterday, even if just for a small amount of time.

Continuing walking, I saw children, with colored balloons in their hands, running around, as their parents followed behind them, talking about the latest news.

There were couples happily eating some ice cream together and smiling at each other.

Elderly feeding the birds and some teenagers shopping and occupying the benches with their PDAs in their hands.

It was all so peaceful. The view made me somehow feel hope, but despair too.

Why were they happy…why couldn't Miu and me live a life like that?

Why did it have to be us?

My face was overcome with a somewhat sad and absent expression, which didn't go unnoticed by the man walking beside me.

More and more people started to appear, making me slightly uncomfortable.

Everyone passing by had their own story, their own life. Maybe a job, friends, kids, a partner and so on. So many people were leading a peaceful and normal life.

Negative thoughts were just streaming through my mind now, making my sight hazy and my body tremble.

Memories of our life were occupying my mind again.

Hatred, anger, sadness, jealousy. All those emotions were flowing through my body.

My breath became shaky and hard, as I grabbed my head with both of my hands.

The talking, the laughing, why won't they go away. Their voices were becoming louder and louder, as I stared into the masses of people, walking past me.

I had to get away. I have to run. I have to go…Now.

"Stay close."

A familiar voice snapped me out of my panic, as I stared at the red head with tears in my eyes.

What happened…?

Out of instinct, I nearly grabbed his hand, yet I caught myself and grabbed a small part of his jacket instead, so I wouldn't lose him in the crowds.

Walking close to the man, I began cursing at myself in my head.

How could I let myself go like that, while Miu was still the one truly hurt here?

I have to be strong for her now.

Getting myself together, we finally had reached the end of the main street and started walking into darker and more rundown parts of the city.

There were far less people here, and none of them truly looked like they were leading a satisfying life.

The building all were clad in dark colors, rust and even some holes here and there.

Finally arrived at our destination, I tugged at Mikoto's jacket.

"We're here."

Looking up at him, I saw him nodding, as I went into a small side alley between two broken down buildings.

Turning around a small corner, I unlocked the small metal door, which creaked open, until It finally came to a halt with a loud thud,

Walking in first, closely followed by Mikoto, I looked around. It felt like so much time has passed, since I've been here.

Dust was flying through the air and the sunlight barely managed to shine through the windows.

The apartment was quite small, as it only consisted of a bathroom, living room and kitchen.

Two mattresses were lying in the corner, with a lot of cushions, blankets and even a few stuffed animals on them.

On a wooden table, on the other side of the room, laid a few knifes, a single gun with ammunition and multiple maps with markings all over them.

"Well make yourself comfortable…"

Where is a good question, as besides the matrasses and a few wooden chairs, there really wasn't anything to sit on.

Getting two bags from the corner, I gathered a few of our belongings. Clothes, hygiene items, and so on, were now neatly stuffed into the bags.

'We probably won't go back soon. So I guess, this is a temporary goodbye.' I thought, while looking at the room for one last time.

"Done?" His voice echoed through the room, making me look to him, as he was casually sitting on a chair, while leaning on the table with his elbow.

"Mmh." Nodding towards him, I wanted to grab the bags. However, he was faster than I was and had already thrown both of them over his shoulders.

"Let's go."

Walking after him, we exited the apartment.

After locking the metal door, I went beside Mikoto again.

Silence had befallen us once again, as we made our way back to the bar.

I wondered If I should ask him to give me one of the bags, but It seemed so easy for him to carry them, that I shut my mouth again.

Before we had left the older part of the city again, Mikoto stopped and looked at me.

Surprised, I could only stare back as he seemed to think about something.

"Let's go another way."

"Eh? Sure…but why?" Not getting an answer, I had to hurry along again, as he had just continued walking in a different direction.

We would go back to the bar eventually, so I just continued following, not uttering a single word.

The streets around here were much more peaceful, as only a few people, instead of large crowds, were casually walking around.

At some point, we had arrived at a big, open metal gate.

Staring up at it, I wonder where he had brought me, however as soon as I stepped through the gate, trees, flowers and chirping birds greeted me.

'A park? Why would he…' Looking at the male, his expression once again was unreadable, as he just continued looking forward.

Suddenly I remembered.

'This is…'

It was the park, Miu and I often had went to, to calm our minds and let us get some peace, from the darker world we lived in.

Coming to a stop, I recognized a single tree, which stood on a small hill a bit further away from the middle of the park.

We both had always sat under that tree, eating a crêpe or some ice cream, as Miu was often napping or pranking people, while I was usually reading a book in silence.

It was one of our favorite places to finally get some quiet time.

How could I have forgotten?

I seemed to have stared into nothingness, for a bit too long, as the red haired man noticed my absence and looked at me in a questioning manner.

Glancing over to the tree, he seemed to have realized what had won my attention.

"Oi."

Becoming irritated and impatient, he stepped beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Noticing his eyes one me, I glanced up at him in an apologetic manner.

"Ah. Sorry…I kind of zoned out. Miu and I had used to always sit under that tree over there. It was a special place for us."

Lightly smiling, I looked over to that place again, as nostalgia fell over me.

Noticing my reminiscent look, he thought for a bit and then grabbed my upper arm, pulling me towards the said place.

"Mikoto?" Confused at his actions, I couldn't help but stumble a bit, as he pulled me by my arm.

Not stopping, we soon had arrived at the tree.

Looking at the red King, I wondered if it was ok to sit down, however he had already answered my thought by letting the bags fall to the ground.

The feel of the grass was something I had truly missed. As I had sat down, leaning on the tree, I stared into the sky.

Birds were flying by and some leaves were swayed away by the wind.

Closing my eyes, I enjoyed feeling the breeze flow through my hair and listened to the light noises, which were carried forth by the wind.

However all of a sudden, I felt a weight on my lap.

Opening my eyes, I firstly saw fiery red hair moving with the wind. Looking further down, my eyes completely shot open and my body tensed up.

"M-M-Mikoto?! What are you doing?" A tint of red crept over my cheeks, as I stared at the man, who was currently resting his head on my lap.

"Sleeping."

He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, leaving me speechless.

Before I could muster my words together, his breath had evened, as If he had fallen asleep.

He looked so peaceful…

Like this, I did not want to disturb his slumber. However, he looked so different as he was resting.

Even though his hair reminded me of fire, it looked so soft now, making me run my fingers through it, without even noticing.

Shocked by my antics, I wanted to pull away, however his soft breaths stopped me, as If he was having a good dream.

Letting my head fall back, I closed my eyes and soon fell into dreamland too.

For once, I didn't sleep with any kind of dream. No nightmare and no memories were occupying my mind.

It was purely a small and peaceful nap, which made my body finally get a bit of the rest it deserved.

After a while, I slowly woke up, as I felt something move.

Opening my eyes, I could see Mikoto, who had supposedly just woken up too.

The sun had already started to set, and the sky was slowly starting to clad in a violet and orange light.

There nearly weren't any more people left in the park, as most have presumably already gone home.

Looking up at Mikoto, I could see him looking around, till his glance landed on me.

Staring at each other, he opened his mouth.

"Let's go."

"Mmh."

Getting up, he tried lifting both bags up again, however one fell slipped down his arm, and landed on the floor with a light thud.

A small opening had formed, and out fell some of my clothes.

Looking at the spectacle before me, I quickly got onto my legs too, wanting to help pick the fallen out clothes up.

All of a sudden his movement stopped, making me look over his shoulder, searching for the reason.

"Ah."

Holding them up in both hands now, he continued staring.

My mouth fell wide open.

…

He was holding one of my favorite panties in his hands.

The red king, a man, was holding my panties.

"Mikoto…"

My face darkening, I went up behind him, snatching them away from him as fast as I could.

"PERVERT!"

My face was flushed, as never before, as a dark crimson red had colored not just my cheeks, but my ears too.

Letting me fall to my knees, I quickly got my panties and all the other clothes that have fallen out and hurriedly put them back into the bag, closing it afterwards.

"How dare you…" Out of shame, even single tears had formed in the sides of my eyes, making me look at him with the worst glare I could manage.

He saw them. He totally saw them.

I was dying of shame inside, as he was still surprised by the whole situation, looking at me with his brows raised.

Isn't he at least gonna apologize?!

A playful smirk started to form on his face, as he saw my blushing face.

"White with pastel polka dots, huh?"

"How cute."

He…HE!

"YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!"

Screaming at him, I turned around and already stormed ahead, sure he would follow me, which he lastly did.

Shutting my eyes tightly for a second, I tried calming down.

However, the blush just didn't want to subside and the fact that he literally was enjoying this made everything so much worse.

Ah I really want to cry out of shame…this was just too embarrassing.

Sighing, we continued our way back to the bar in silence.

'I can't wait to see Miu again…'


	6. Chapter 6

**_Homra - 3rd person POV_**

As the cheery brunette slowly made his way down the stairs, he smiled towards the bartender, who was currently occupied polishing his glasses.

"Good morning, Kusanagi."

His happy voice rang through the bar, as the others lifted their heads in a greeting towards the young man.

"Hello, Tatara."

"Oh, has King already taken our guest out?"

"Yes, they should be back soon. They did leave quite a while ago."

"That's good. Anna seems to have taken a liking towards our unconscious guest too."

"So how is she doing today, Tatara?"

"She seems to be doing better. Looking less pale now, but I noticed som-."

As the door flies open, an angry looking Yumi storms her way across the bar, with a clear blush evident on her cheeks.

While she slowly pulls herself into a seat, the young men raise a brow, wondering what had brought on the current situation.

Mikoto sheepishly follows behind her. Seeing him, Tatara offers a small smile towards his King.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, YOU FREAKING PERVERT!"

That seemed to gain everyone's attention, as they looked towards the unfolding scene before them. as

With her glancing in his direction, they thought 'If looks could kill', as she herself inwardly debated cursing the 'idiot' beside her.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to drop your panties like that."

A deep flush set across her face, as the others began to lean in more intently towards the conversation.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARK, LIKE THE PERVERT YOU ARE!"

His King gave a small shrug, as Yata began to flush just as bright as the young women before him did.

He had to wonder what their 'walk' had entailed, but he didn't bother to ask his King questions, which he would rather not answer.

"DONT YOU GET THE WRONG IDEA, YOU BUNCH OF PERVERTS!"

As she shot the other members of Homra warning glances, they quickly turned their flushing cheeks away.

"Hey King, what color were they?"

As the young women's eyes landed on none other than Yo Chitose, he quickly feigned innocent.

"Well it's not fair if only he gets to see them."

"IT WASNT LIKE THAT, THIS ASSHAT DROPPED MY BAG."

As she growled out the last part and sank into her seat, the humiliation slowly eating away at her, the others let out a soft 'oh that's all' and quickly went back to their activities.

"White with pastel polka dots."

As their King slowly breathed out an answer to the ridiculous question, she stared at the man in shock, a deep red staining her face, as the others hollered about how adorable they would've been.

Tatara offered her a small apologetic smile, while she hid her face from the men around her, as if she wanted the seat to swallow her in this moment.

"Anyway Tatara, you were saying? Before being cut off by the rampage in my bar."

As the bartender cast a look towards the young woman, she seemed to sink lower, if that had even been possible.

"Oh right, when I was changing her bandages, I noticed something strange."

"Like what?"

The others began to perk up, when they had heard this, wanting some kind of insight into the two women who were now currently 'staying' here. After all, they had been enemies only yesterday.

"She had a number etched into her side. '05' if I recall correctly."

The young women beside him began to tense, her hands tightly balling into fist, as she snapped her head towards him, a murderous glint hidden in her eyes.

The atmosphere around her had completely changed in a matter of seconds.

"I'll kill you."

As she slowly lets out a small whisper, the young brunette sighs.

"I'm sorry Yumi, could you please repeat that? I couldn't hear you."

Offering her a smile, she slowly locks her eyes onto his once more.

However before anyone could come close enough to reach them, her hand was around his throat, squeezing the life out of him, as her voice finally broke through the air.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

 ** _Miu's POV_**

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hmm? Yumi? Why are you yelling? Wait… Where are you?

As my hand casually glides around the soft mattress in search of my sister, I quietly let out a sigh.

That's right, I'd been injured.

"PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!"

There was more yelling. I wonder what could be happening down there.

As I slowly drag myself from the bed, I look for the only suitable piece of clothing available.

Shorts, I inwardly cringed as I slipped the material over my legs and slowly peeked into the hallway.

"TATARA, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT."

As more voices began to echo in some kind of panic, I had to wonder what had happened inside the red clans headquarters of all places.

Wait. Was Yumi safe?

As I quickly ran through the hallway. I noticed the scene that had slowly been unfolding.

Yumi's hand slowly gripped onto the young brunette with a force I'd come to know only as 'black Yumi'.

"HE SAVED YOUR SISTER'S LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK HIM?!"

The others had a tense air hanging around them, uncertain of what to do, while their friend was giving them a smile saying

"I'm sure she has her reasons"

I sighed finally making my presence known to the others, as I swiftly made my way towards her.

Ignoring the stares, which they cast at my body, I could only think that it was something that had never really bothered me.

However, as their eyes started lingering on the scars my legs had to bare, I cast them a warning glance, not wanting to cause Yumi to lose more control than she already had.

"The sparrow is a girl. We were beaten by a girl…AND WOULD YOU PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON?!"

"BE QUIET, YOU LITTLE IDIOT."

As I stood before my sister, I slowly touched her arm, as she tried to recoil from me.

I didn't want this to end in another fight between us, but the possibility was looking inevitable.

"Yumi. Put him down."

My voice was strong and stern, like a parent scolding their child for playing without washing ones hands, as she cast a warning glance my way.

"He saw you."

Ah, so that's what this was about.

As I flicked her forehead, the others looked on in shock, as I smiled up towards her.

"Yumi, you worry too much."

She seemed to regain some control, as her grip began to loosen on the man and he slowly dropped to a heap on the floor, gasping desperately for air.

"Yumi, you're not a killer. Your hands are too beautiful for that."

Grasping her fingers tightly in mine, I offered her a small smile, as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"M-m-Miu."

As her arms pulled me gently towards her, I heard the scoffs of the others present and the small whispers echoing throughout the room.

"Explain."

As the red head stared intently down at me, I challenged him with my own.

"How about no."

I stated flatly, much to the surprise of the others, as they mumbled about how I couldn't talk back to their 'King'.

"Let her calm down first. Then I'll talk to you...alone."

Casting him one final glance, he nodded in some sort of agreement, but the irritation etched into his eyes lingered on.

As I slowly wrapped my arms around her trembling form, I felt her finally relax in my arms.

"SERIOUSLY MR. MIKOTO, YOU'RE JUST GONNA STAND THERE?"

As the loudmouth from before made his opinion known, I looked towards him.

"Do you want me to beat you?"

"WHAT?!"

Anger passed across his face, as he stared intently towards me.

"What could you do? You're just a little girl."

I felt my anger bubbling over by this stage, as I quickly locked eyes onto the chestnut haired male before me.

The others looked on at the tense situation, as the young man named Tatara slowly came to stand between us.

"Yata, she's still injured. You wouldn't fight an injured opponent, would you?"

As the young man slowly calmed down, I couldn't help but feel annoyed by the presence of a 'peacekeeper'.

"Fight your own battles. I could still wipe the floor with this child."

As I let the last words roll off my tongue, I felt Yumi's hand tug at my shorts, while she eyed my legs for mere moments.

"I have your clothes."

It was all she said, as she soon dragged me away from their presence, wanting to hide the past from not only herself, but also the lingering eyes of those around us.

As she sat on the bed, I slowly pulled the oversized clothes over my body.

"Yumi?"

As she looked startled towards me, I had to wonder what was making her so anxious about my presence.

"I'm sorry, Miu."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, as she stared intently towards the floor, probably wishing it would swallow her whole.

"You worry too much."

Flicking her forehead once more, I earned an irritated glare from her.

"You worry too little. Are you seriously going into a room with that King?"

"He's just a man after all, Yumi. And no you're not coming. Or else I'll leave your panties across the bar."

A blush rose to her face, as she quickly held her hands up to protest, while I shot her a warning glance to back off the subject.

"I'll be back. I have a meeting with Miko."

"Miko?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he'll love it~"

As a grin crossed my face, I slowly made my way to the red king's room.

"Come in."

* * *

 ** _Yumi's POV_**

After Miu had left the room, I was left alone with my thoughts once more.

Looking out the window, my mind reminded me of the accident, which happened before again.

Miu saved me once again. How could I let myself go like that again? Moreover, onto Tatara of all people too. He had saved her, yet this is how I repaid him.

Without him, they may have not helped us anyway. Then Miu would have…

No, I cannot think of that. She is alive. Thanks to him.

He did see her number… However, he didn't know. I should not have reacted that way.

Because of my actions, Miu is talking alone with the red King at this very moment. Is she all right?

What will he ask her? What will she answer?

This is my entire fault again.

Lowering my head, I leaned onto the wooden wall, contemplating all kinds of different scenarios in my head of what could be happening in the room just at the end of the hallway.

Am I really just going to wait here and let Miu fix my mistakes again?

Clenching my teeth, I looked towards the door with a serious expression on my face.

Miu is currently talking with one of the most dangerous men of Shizume City.

There is no way I will let her handle this by herself alone.

I promised her not to interrupt their conversation. However, there is something else I can do to make up for my mistakes.

Clenching my fists, I walked towards the door with a determined look on my face.

After I had left the room and walked down the hallway towards the stairs, I stopped.

They are all with no doubt going to blame me.

Of course, they have all rights to do so, after what I did. However, even If they might not forgive me for my actions, I can at least tell them my feelings and try to make things right again.

Walking down the stairs, I stepped through the doorstep and into the bar.

Immediately all conversations were halted and all of their gazes fell upon me.

Their stares were full of anger, confusion and lastly even surprise.

Guilt came washing over me, as I stepped forward, spotting the male, who I had been searching for.

Before I reached him, two men had stepped forward sending me disapproving glares.

"What do you want?"

Cautiously, they asked me.

I guess they really do hate me now. I shouldn't care, but somehow…it hurt.

Before I was able to open my mouth to answer, the brunette behind them had put a hand on one of their shoulders, lightly pushing them aside.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she has no ill intention."

Facing me with a bright smile on his face, he acted as if nothing ever happened.

"How are you, Yumi-chan?"

Me? He should be more worried about himself, as he was the one who had been choked before…

"Totsuka…I…"

Trying to gather my courage, I looked up to him. However, with all the blaming glares around me, I just couldn't do it.

I really wish Miu were here…

Miu? No…

I can't always depend on her. I made this mess and I've got to fix this by myself.

Totsuka seemed to notice my inner struggle, as he stepped closer to me.

"Oi, Totsuka-san! Don't get too close to her!"

They really think I'll hurt him…again.

Staring down at the floor, I had my gaze lowered. The guilt was too much for me to continue looking him in the face.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on top of my head.

My eyes snapping upwards, I saw Totsuka-san, looking at me with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out."

Staring into his eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw. No anger, no hatred, nothing besides worry and care.

He had already forgiven me? But why?

Why was he so nice to us?

Tears started flowing from my eyes, as I let my emotions flow out.

"I'm sorry Totsuka-san. I'm truly sorry."

Crying and sobbing, I stood there before him. As if knowing what I was feeling at the current moment, he came closer and put his arms around me, he continued petting my hair, as to calm me down.

Letting my tears fall onto his shoulder, I repeated my apology in whispers over and over. How could I have hurt someone like him? He was the first person, who has treated us well, since years.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

I am not sure how long we stood there, but it had felt like an eternity until my tears started to lessen.

Looking up to him, I could see his gentle smile looking down at me.

"Smile, Yumi-chan. You're really beautiful, when you smile."

Taking my cheeks into both of his hands, he wiped my tears away.

I couldn't help, but finally smile, as a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders.

He didn't hate me. He had forgiven me.

A sudden wave of happiness overcame me and I couldn't help but even laugh a little.

"See? That's far better~"

"Thank you, Totsuka."

I whispered, as I had finally come to peace and let my guilt over what had happened go.

Looking around me, I noticed the members of Homra staring at us, some with faked tears in their eyes.

"Oh, what a heart melting scene." Said one of the guys in an overly dramatic tone.

As the others joined in on the jokes, I suddenly became self-conscious, making me step away from Tatara.

"So now that this is cleared up, why not look what Mikoto and your sister are talking about?" asked Kusanagi, as he stepped out from behind his bar.

"Ah…I'm gonna g-go then…" Starting to turn around and run to the stairs, I somehow became a bit nervous around all of them. I wonder how Miu is doing right now…

Stepping through the door to our room, I closed it behind me, and finally let out a sigh.

I made it. I really did it.

Smiling to myself, I stepped to the window, looking out again.

They are far nicer than I thought… It's been so long since someone had treated us with some respect and love…

I wonder…

No, I'd better wait for Miu to come back. I hope she's fine…

* * *

 ** _Miu's POV_**

Entering the room, I noticed him eyeing me cautiously from the bed.

I suppose he had every right to be suspicious. After all, what did he truly know about us?

"I'll tell you what you want to know, as long as you promise no harm will come to Yumi."

He looked surprised for a moment, but his expression soon turned back to the same one he always wore and with that, he only nodded in agreement to our terms.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know my name by now? What a ridiculous question."

"What?"

"And you're supposed to be the scariest King of all. Geeze Miko, can you even frighten a mouse?"

"Miko?"

"Oh, that's what I'll be calling you from now on."

"Huh?"

As a small glare formed on his features, I had to laugh at how easily he let his feathers be ruffled.

"I am Miu and you've met my sister Yumi. What part do you want me to elaborate on?"

As he lets out a long sigh and runs a finger through his hair, I can't help but laugh at the man.

"Where are you from?"

"The street."

It wasn't a total lie, but we wouldn't be here long enough for it to matter about the past we had endured or that I had allowed Yumi to suffer for so long because of my own weakness.

"What's with the number?"

As I causally glance at him, I sighed rocking on my feet, while I thought over how to answer the question.

"Your friends are lucky. Usually men take girls to dinner before they undress them."

That seemed to catch him off guard, as a playful smirk crossed his features.

"So you won't say?"

"Must I?"

"No."

"So you're sisters. Why hide as boys?"

"What? Have an eye on my sister? She is beautiful though, huh?"

"No."

"Oh you don't think so? That's quite rude, you know? I'd be happy to break your fingers until you see otherwise."

Sending him a threatening glance, I hear the chuckle escape his lips.

"You're not afraid?"

"Why? You're only a man."

"To answer your earlier question, the streets are dangerous for young ladies, shouldn't it be obvious?"

"I'd never let some creep touch Yumi again, so take this as a warning 'red King'."

As I stared towards the man, he looked deep in thought for a few moments, before he stood up coming to loom over me.

"Are you afraid now?"

"You must think you're pretty scary, huh? All I see is a man looking afraid of himself."

He looked slightly startled, as he slowly backed away, but it passed in mere moments before a glare formed across his features.

"You haven't been helpful."

"I said I'd answer your questions. I never agreed on how."

As he let out a sigh, he gestured towards his door.

"Go."

"Kicking me out already? I'm hurt Miko. We were just starting to get to know one another."

As I poked my tongue out towards the man, he leaned back on his bed closing his eyes.

I could note how defenseless he was in this position and I really had to wonder if he viewed me as a threat or not. Maybe I would need to teach this smug bastard a lesson.

As I slipped out of the room holding a shampoo bottle successfully, not stirring the sleeping 'King', I had to smile at myself, for the newest scheme I'd hatched.

"You look pretty smug."

All of a sudden, a voice rang beside my ear, making me jump. As I caught sight of the blonde bartender, I saw him giving me a small smirk.

"Oh, you would know? Have you seen your own face?"

"Oh is that so, Miu-chan~."

His sweet voice rang beside my ear once more, making my face slowly heat up, as his grin just grew wider, while time passed between us.

"Are you going to move? Or do you like what you see?"

As I sent a playful smirk his way, I noticed the fake hurt cross his features.

"I'm hurt you'd think that. I had stopped you here just for a look, but I'd need you to turn around."

That cheeky…

As I quickly stepped around him, I felt his lingering gaze on me.

"Better watch as I leave then Kusagani-san. It's the only chance you'll get."

"Oh, I see then. Good night, Miu-chan~."

As I quickly fled into the room, I'd been told to share with Miu, I sighed in relief that he hadn't caught onto the bottle of shampoo, which I had safely tucked under my arm.

"You'll learn tomorrow, 'red King'. Or should I say blue?"

"Miu, what are you talking about?"

As Yumi slowly looks up from her book, a small smile plastered across her face, I curse myself over the fact that she had heard me.

"Nothing~ why are you so happy?"

She gave me a small glance, as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Tatara forgave me."

"Oh."

Was the only word I had managed to form, as she began to fill me in on how she'd spent the day with the rest of Homra and asked me why I'd been talking with their King.

"I really like it here, Miu. Do you think that we maybe could stay? Just for a little while."

I thought it over for a moment. They did feed her and take care of her, while I had remained unconscious.

In addition, they tended to my wounds and kept me comfortable, until I had recovered enough to move on my own.

Sighing, as I looked at the hopeful look in her eyes, I smiled.

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ahahaha oh man this chapter got out of hand but I hope everyone gets a good laugh outta this, I swear Mius going for a death wish but I hope you enjoy and look forward to more comic relief and serious things in the upcoming story line thanks to everyone whose reading and enjoying this :)**_

* * *

 ** _Yumi's POV -_**

The sun was shining brightly through the window, making me squeeze my eyes shut in order to keep myself in dreamland.

Sighing, I trying rolling over onto my stomach. However, something warm and soft was blocking me from moving.

Lightly opening my eyes, I spotted Miu. She was sleeping peacefully, as her mouth was slightly ajar, breathing lightly in and out.

Her arm embraced me by my waist, while her head rested on my chest. Smiling at the sight, I carefully put her arm away and stood up from the bed with careful moves, as to not wake her.

Ah… I'm still so tired. But I really got to go to the bathroom. So it's better to just stay up, as it seems to already be quite late in the morning.

Sneaking out of the room, I gradually closed the door behind me.

While exhaling, I looked around the hallway with tired eyes in order to spot the bathroom. Remembering where it was, I made my way down the hall.

However, before I managed to step in, something else caught my attention.

Standing still, I listened, as I could hear light curses coming from behind the door at the end of the hall.

Curious as to what was happening, I started making my way over to the source of the noise.

At last I stood before the King's room. Not sure If it's alright to just go in, I lightly knocked on the wooden door.

"Mikoto? Can I come in?"

My face was filled a worry, as I received no answer. Gathering my courage, I slightly opened the door.

The curses got louder, drawing me completely into the room. Looking around, I wondered where the red King was.

However, that question was shortly after I thought of it answered, as someone stepped out of another door on a further side of the room.

My eyes widened and my jaw fell open. In front of me stood a half-naked man, only wearing a towel around his private parts.

"M-Miko…to?"

I could only sigh at the view of his body, while a crimson blush crept onto my cheeks. Cheeks? No, rather my whole face.

But that wasn't everything that shocked me, finally looking into the man's face, I was shocked once more and my jaw dropped even further open.

His usual fiery red hair…had taken on a deep blue color?!

Ah…Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I immediately figured out what had happened.

"Miu…"

His anger and irritation was written all over his face, as he stared at me.

"Where the fuck is she?!"

His tone was loud and harsh, making me shriek, as my body started to tremble. Not because I was scared. But…the sight…

I was absolutely speechless.

"I..I d-don't…know…"

Trying to focus my attention on something else in the room, I stumbled over my own words, making my blush even worsen.

Sighing, he got to one of his drawers, pulling out some jeans.

"What? You want to watch me change?"

My eyes widened in shock, as I squeezed them shut and put my hands over them.

"No! I-I just came here, because I heard you cursing and I kind of like started getting worried and- and-! I'm sorry!"

I think I have never blushed so hard in my whole life.

"Pff…"

Did he just…hold himself back from laughing?!

Wanting to snap back some kind of comment, I removed my hands from my eyes.

My body completely turned into stone at the sight and I nearly hit myself with my hands, as I covered my eyes again as fast as possible.

He was naked. He had been completely naked. Even though I was still in the room, he was just casually changing.

'I didn't see anything.' Trying to calm myself, I repeat the same sentence over and over in my head.

My breaths started getting heavy and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest, making me worried he might hear it.

"You can look again."

Slowly taking away one of my hands, I glanced at him. Exhaling, as I noticed that he was finally dressed properly.

"And I'm the pervert, huh?"

Speechless, I could only see him and his cocky grin storm by me.

My mind was an absolute mess right now. What had even just happened?

Oh, Miu…you just had to anger the red king, who probably has the worst temper in the whole city, out of all people.

Snapping out of my trance like stare, I forced my feet to follow the man, who was without any doubt out for revenge.

While running down the stairs, I couldn't help but be worried about Miu. She probably planned for all of this anyway, but what if he was going to hurt her? Would he do that?

Arriving in the bar, I immediately tried to find Miu, only to spot her hiding behind none other than the currently troubled peacekeeper of Homra.

Sighing, I was relieved to see her fine. However, glancing over to Mikoto, I couldn't help but become worried again at his presence, as one could even feel the anger radiating from him.

"You…How dare you…"

His voice wasn't loud, but it still sent chills over everyone's spines. All the attention was at the chaos, which was unfolding inside the once calm bar.

Peeking from behind Tatara's shoulder, Miu only gave an overly pouty grin back.

"Don't you want to be a blue King?"

Miu…Do you really have to throw gasoline into the already burning fire?

There really was no saving for her was there? Although…I will have to admit, it is somewhat funny.

I seemed to not be the only one thinking that way, as I saw the other clansmen desperately trying to hold back their laughter, in an attempt to not draw their king's wrath onto themselves.

"Come on, Mikoto. It doesn't look that bad."

The bartender, who was casually cleaning one of his precious wineglasses behind the counter again, broke the silence with a smug smile on his face.

However, even he wasn't completely safe from Mikoto's wrath, as the said man glared at his comrade.

As If getting the message, he turned around, still with a smile on his face and probably trying to seem innocent.

"Thanks for the help, goldie locks."

Miu…She really doesn't seem to even want to find a way out of this situation.

Sighing, I stepped forward, towards the personification of anger.

Everyone's eyes fell onto me, probably shocked at my antics, as I stood on my toes, reaching my hand towards Mikoto's hair.

His attention now too was focused on me, while irritation was clearly written all over his face.

Softly rubbing his wet strands of hair between my fingers, I pulled back again, observing the blue color, which was now stuck on my fingertips.

So that's how it is.

Looking up towards the tall man, I spoke up.

"Don't worry. It's not dyed. The blue color is just one of those semi-permanent colors. It'll probably subside after one or two more showers."

His eyes widened, as realization hit him, making him sigh in annoyance.

Sending one last glare towards Miu, he turned around and walked up the stairs again, making everyone finally be able to relax.

I myself had to exhale deeply, as the tense atmosphere was finally subsiding again.

Before I could relax, something or rather someone came jumping at me.

"Yumi!"

Embracing me, I couldn't help but pout, yet smile at her.

"Thanks for saving me from that mouse~"

"You truly have a death wish, don't you? Challenging the red king like that. Just what would you do without me?"

"I had a plan, Yumi. Geeze~ what do you take me for?"

"Hiding behind poor Tatara for the rest of your life isn't a plan."

Sighing, she seemed to give up at my last comment.

However, I couldn't help but think. What would I do without her?

* * *

\- **_Miu's POV_** –

I smugly smiled up towards my sister, having beaten the little mouse into submission.

I couldn't help but feel proud, as the others still seemed unsure of what had just taken place and why their 'king' had just stalked away like an upset child.

However, I didn't really pay them any mind. So long as Yumi smiled, I couldn't help the happiness that bubbled within me.

"Breakfast."

Kusangi called from behind the bar, holding out two massive plates of food, while the boys all seemed to attack him for something.

"Come on, Yumi. You're hungry, right?"

Tugging her towards the chaos, I couldn't help but note the smug smile that found its way across Kusanagi's lips, as he looked down towards me.

"None for you, Miu-chan~"

His overly proud voice reached my ears, as I glared up towards the smug bastard before me.

"What the hell, goldie locks? You can't stop me from eating."

"I can if I'm the one cooking it~"

I noticed the others had turned their gazes towards us, as I glared down at the floor.

I suppose he had a point about that.

"I would ask how old you are since your acting so childish, but you obviously can't count that high."

I watched his grin faultier for a moment before he handed over a plate of food to Yumi and I smugly followed behind her.

"Idiot."

"Miu are you even trying to be nice?"

I looked up towards my sister's scolding voice, trying to ignore the stares I'd been receiving.

Had no one ever challenged the 'king' or second in command before, I had to wonder. They held so much for respect for them that it almost seemed like they didn't treat them like people.

"Of course I am. I treat them like how I treat everyone."

I shot back at her. I saw the sigh leave her lips, as she gave me a serious look.

"They're not like everyone."

"Says who?"

"Miu."

"What?"

Grinning towards her, I quickly snatch the toast from her plate.

"Hey give that back!"

"No way."

Fighting over the, small delicious might I add, piece of food seemed to be enough to distract her from scolding me any longer.

"Hey you're coming to the arcade too, right Yata?"

My ears perked up at the thought of getting out of here for a few hours, as my gaze locked onto the boys in their heated convocation.

"I can't. Someone has to go on patrol."

Chestnut began to grow serious, as he glared towards the others.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Yata. Everything will work out in the end."

"You're not helping, Tatara."

"That new video game is out, right?"

"You want to see it too, Yata. Come on."

"Fine, but-"

As his gaze flicked over to us, I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster.

"W-w-who's gonna watch them?"

I notice Tatara brightly smiling, as he came closer to us.

"They can come too, right King?"

I hadn't even noticed the red heads reappearance, as I tried my best to bite back the laughter wanting to escape my throat.

He shrugged his shoulders towards the brunette, as Tatara beamed from the sign of approval.

"Great, we can all go together."

The others seemed to groan in response to the idea, casting worried glances towards the young peacekeeper.

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely time~"

Kusanagi practically sang from behind the bar, while the brunette threw his arms around him.

"No way. You have to come too."

"But my bar-"

"Will be fine. Let's get Anna and move out."

I quickly grabbed hold of Yumi's hand, wondering what mischief I could cause them outside.

"Miu."

I looked towards my sister, as she held a serious glare towards me.

"Behave."

"But…but-"

I couldn't help but whine, as she tugged me along behind the red clan.

It was funny to watch them go out as a group. Some looked carefree while others scanned the area for possible threats around them.

I noticed the red King glance towards Yumi a few times before he turned away.

What was that about?

I didn't have long to ponder the thought though, as a little hand laced itself in mine.

Looking down, I spotted the young strain girl that had become Homra's princess with a little smile tugging from her lips.

"It's nice to have girls around."

Her voice was so quiet while she bounced happily beside us.

Had she never seen other women before or only the ones that Chitose brought back to the bar with him?

I groaned at the thought, which seemed to catch someone's unwanted attention.

Chitose quickly set his sights on Yumi, as she clutched my hand tighter. She was never good with people, let alone boys, but this was something entirely new to her…flirting.

"Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears."

When the words left his mouth, I couldn't help but stare at the man in disbelief as I tried to hold back the laughter threatening to spill from my lips.

I looked towards the red ears of my sister, while she was stumbling over her words trying to think of something to say towards the young man.

I knew I should probably help her, but watching her flounder around was too enjoyable to give up.

So quickly, he raised an eyebrow towards her, trying to get a better look at her face while she tried turning away.

"Did I leave you speechless?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, as I tried my best not to cry in laughter at the scene.

"Miu."

Yumi sharply whispered in my ear, while I looked towards her.

I could see her eyes pleading for help in how to politely turn the male down, as she clung to my side like a frightened child.

"Save your breath. You'll need it to blow up your date later."

I casually pulled Yumi and Anna past, while he stood in shock.

The other members of Homra were laughing towards their resident play boy being shot down by someone other than who he asked.

It was as if you could see the heartbreak etched into his features for a few moments before he quickly sprinted to catch up to us.

"I wasn't asking you."

His cocky voice rang out, while I turned my gaze towards him.

"She politely declines."

Standing face to face with him, others could probably feel the sparks flying between us, as I grabbed hold of his shirt.

"I'd suggest you back off or your face will end up just as damaged as your brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aww, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand."

"What?"

His angry voice growled out, while Yumi desperately tried to pull me away from the young man.

The others looked on in laughter, as we stood toe to toe on the street.

"Man Chitose, that's a first for you, being burnt by a women."

He turned his gaze towards them, forgetting I was even there while I let him go.

"Sorry, I can't hold on… I've already fallen for you. I'll be back my angel."

Giving Yumi one final longing look, I couldn't help but sigh over the idiot while he sprinted towards the others, yelling nonsense about how he hasn't failed just yet.

"Come on. Can't shop with this noisy lot around."

Grabbing Anna and Yumi, I pulled them through the doors of the mall, wanting nothing more than to escape the bunch of idiots we'd found ourselves with.

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

Yumi's voice of reason called out to me, as I shrugged the thought off. They should've been keeping a better eye on us.

* * *

\- **_Homra third person POV -_**

Standing on the street, the red head sighed, as he watched his clansmen continue to bicker amongst themselves.

"You're a virgin, Yata. You wouldn't get it."

"You shouldn't treat girls like that, Chitose. She was obviously upset."

"How would you know, virgin? You haven't even held hands with a girl."

"You wanna fight, Chitose?!"

"Bring it on, Misaki."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Should we stop them, Mikoto?"

As the blonde looked over towards his King, he merely shrugged in response.

Before the sparks started flying, someone else thankfully interrupted the two clansmen.

"Hey guys!"

Both of the males, looked over to the voice, irritated as they were in the middle of starting their fight.

"What is it, Bandou? We're busy." Yata really hated it when people interrupted his disputes.

"Chitose, you calm down too." Dewa stepped over to his comrade, while giving him a slight glare, telling him silently to calm down.

Both of them weren't too happy, not being able to take their anger out on each other. However, they quickly changed their minds, as they heard of their comrades reasoning behind their actions.

"We have more important worries right now. Have you seen the girls?"

Irritated at his answer, Yata wanted to immediately snap back, saying the question was unnecessary. However, after taking an actual look around, confusion clearly filled his expression.

"Tatara, I thought you were watching them."

The young chestnut haired teen yelled, as the brunette shrugged.

"I was… but well when you both started to fight…"

"So now it's our fault they have Anna?"

"Well~"

Scratching his cheek innocently, the peacekeeper looked towards the group.

"I'm sure they haven't gotten far."

The others groaned at his response, wondering what he could've been thinking, taking his eyes off their 'prisoners'.

"What should we do, King?"

As they looked towards the red head, he let out a long sigh.

"Troublesome."

Before stalking off inside the mall, the red clan closely following behind him.

"We should spread out and search for them."

Kusanagi, the voice of reason, quietly made the suggestion, as they split off into teams to search for the three missing girls amongst the hundreds of people gathered inside the mall.

"This is hopeless."

Yata called to his partner, as Chitose shot him a glare.

"If you hadn't been so stupid before this wouldn't have happened."

"Me, stupid? Have you looked in a mirror, Chitose?"

"Oh you wanna fight now huh."

"Bring it on."

* * *

 ** _~somewhere not too far away~_**

Both girls squeal in delight at the young strain, as she twirled in her dress.

"You're sooooo cute, Anna~"

The brunette called, as her curls bounce up and down and her sister looked on approvingly.

"I could just eat you."

"Yumi, please don't eat her."

"But Miu she's adorable."

As the girls snuggle against the young strain, a little blush tints her cheeks.

"Do you like it, Anna? We can get it if you want."

She nods quickly, as they pay for the dress and step outside the store.

"NOT THE FACE, YATA."

As a girlish scream pierces the air, the three young women look over towards the scene.

"We should probably go. Looks like they've got it covered."

Noticing the other members of the red clan pulling them apart, they all nod in agreement and make their way back towards the bar.

* * *

\- **_Homra POV_** -

"Would you two idiots knock it off?"

As the blonde bangs their heads together, they quickly settle themselves down.

"Let's head back to Homra. Then we can decided on what to do next."

"Yes sir! Kusanagi sir!"

They quickly follow their King out, as they make their way through the streets of Shizume city.

Opening the bar doors, they weren't expecting what awaited them.

The three girls sat innocently on the floor, drinking milkshakes and playing cards.

Irritation formed on the faces of the red clan, as they gave them a small wave and went back to the game.

* * *

\- **_Yumi's POV_** -

Looking towards the irritated faces of the red clan, I could feel my blood slowly turning to ice under their gaze.

"GO FISH."

Miu quickly yelled towards Anna, while her eyebrows twitched in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The chestnut haired boy pushed his way through the door, as he immediately began to inspect the surroundings.

"What's this?"

He pointed to the bags on the floor, as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"N-n-nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Before I could stop him, he snatched the bags away and Miu finally realised the situation.

"I wouldn't look in there. You might die~"

Her voice called out, as he cast a glance towards her.

"Yeah right."

I felt my body stiffen, as he ripped open the bag.

Colourful undergarments fell to the floor, as his face paled and the others looked on in horror.

"What the hell, you little pervert?"

Miu was quick to her feet, as she grabbed the blushing boy, shaking him furiously while the others let out a chuckle.

"Don't you know my sister's innocent?! How dare you taint her clothes?"

Miu ferociously called out to the vanguard, who seems to be slipping in and out of consciousness.

While she continues to shake him, I heard a deep voice call out.

"No polka dots this time, huh?"

Mikoto's smug voice calls across to me, immediately making my face heat up while I try to gather the clothing that was scattered across the floor.

"Let me help you angel, I'd love to get a closer look." The playboy started coming closer. However, Miu quickly noticed him and stepped in front of me.

"Get away from her, you pervert."

Miu tackled the male to the ground, as the blonde carefully detaches her from him almost immediately.

"Don't you think you should be helping?"

"What? You also want to peek? You could just ask, you know?"

Sending him a flirtatious wink, she slowly comes closer to me.

I had to wonder what was going on between them, but I shrugged away the thoughts, not wanting to cause myself any further embarrassment.

"I rather liked the polka dots, but lacy white could work too."

I felt his warm breath hit my neck, as he handed me my new pair of lacy white underwear.

If one could die of shame, I would do so with no doubt in this very moment.

Watching my sisters arch her eyebrow and gaze linger on the man in front of me, I could only imagine the comment that was about to spill from her lips.

"You sure know a lot about woman's undies, Miko. Do you like to wear them?"

The question sounded so innocent, as she threw a playful smirk in his direction.

Did she just ask that? Of all things…

I didn't even want to look at the male beside me, considering I could already feel the anger radiating from him in mere seconds. In addition, if looks could kill, Miu would surely be dead by now.

"Come on, Yumi. Let's go put our things away before these perverts get any more ideas."

Grabbing my arm forcefully, she pulls me to my feet and drags me up the stairs. Eyes continued to linger on us before we disappeared from their sight.

"Idiots. All of them."

Miu mumbled, as she pushed open the door, finding some kind of sanctuary in the small room.

"Soooo~"

Her green eyes beamed up at me with a taunting smile upon her lips, as she causally danced around me.

"What?"

"You and the mouse, hmm~"

"W-w-what?"

My face was surely red by this stage, as she innocently played with my hair.

"What do you see in that jerk?"

"What didn't I see…"

I thought about this morning's events, as my mind wandered to the thought of his body.

"Are you thinking something perverted, Yumi?"

"N-n-no."

"Liar. Tell me now."

"There is n-nothing…"

"You stuttered, Yumi."

Trying to change the topic, I remembered the scene from before between the barkeeper and my sister again.

"Then what about you and blondie?"

"What about it?"

Watching her casually shrug her shoulders, I let out a shaky breath.

"I just...I saw Mikoto n-n-n-naked."

"YOU WHAT?"

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!"

"ANSWER ME, YUMI!"

"Give me a minute. it's not like that, ok?!"

"He will pay…"

Watching Miu beginning to plot her 'revenge' against the red King for tainting my eyes as she calls it, I can't help but sigh.

It's not like I didn't look at him...but she wouldn't believe me even if I tried to convince her otherwise.

I just hope this wasn't as bad as her bright idea from earlier.


End file.
